Amar es más difícil que matar (Adaptación)
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: Dinero, amor o traición, amores perdidos... Esta historia se cuenta desde un hospital, la historia de una chica tan bella como el sol, el día, la noche y las estrellas, entre el deseo y el amor... Angustia, tristeza, amor y maldad... Amar es más difícil que matar...TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AH/AU
1. Prologo

**Título: **Amar es más difícil que matar

**Sinopsis: **Katherine, nacida y criada en los barrios bajos de la ciudad se ha convertido en una leyenda. Su belleza cautiva a dos hombres de clase alta, Damon y Stefan Salvatore. Uno la ama con todo su corazón y el otro la desea con toda la pasión posible… Logrará distinguir quien la ama y quien la desea antes que sea tarde... ¿Aprenderá ella a amar de verdad?

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes de The Vampire Diaries, no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la CW.

La mayor parte del argumento pertenece a Jorge Franco, autor de Rosario Tijeras.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

Este fanfic es una adaptación de una de mis novelas (telenovela y libro) favoritas, Rosario Tijeras, es decir ni los personajes ni la mayor parte del argumento me pertenecen, digo la mayor parte porque cambiare algunas cosas y le daré el final que mejor me parezca...

Espero les guste a todos los que lo lean...

Primero que nada presentar personajes.

****· **Stefan** y **Damon** **Salvatore** son dos primos más o menos de la misma edad. Siempre se han llevado bien lo que nos lleva a pensar que más que primos son como hermanos… Stefan estudia Arquitectura, Damon estudia Derecho...

**· ****Caroline** **Salvatore** es la hermana menor de Stefan aún está en la prepa, "salió" un par de veces con su primo Damon...

**· ****Elena Gilbert,** está en la preparatoria es un año mayor que Caroline, es prima en segundo grado de los Salvatore...

**· ****Bonnie Bennett** compañera de clases de Elena, es amiga de Elena y Caroline.

**· ****Rose** **Marie Porter** es esposa de Trevor…

**· ****Trevor Porter** es un diplomático extranjero...

**· ****Rebekah** **Mikaelson** hermana menor de Klaus y es una compañera de universidad de Stefan…

**· ****Klaus** **Mikaelson** es el segundo mejor amigo de Stefan, está en la facultad de veterinaria.

**· ****Alaric Saltzman** es el segundo mejor amigo de Damon es un poco mayor pero primero se divirtió por lo que entro tarde a la universidad...

**· ****Jenna** **Sommers **novia de Alaric, tía de Elena, y los Salvatore; más que su tía, su amiga; hermana menor de Miranda y prima de Giuseppe, y Bill.

**· ****Katherine Petrova/Shears**[1] es solo una chica víctima de las circunstancias, que tuvo que sacar valor de donde no lo tenía para poder sobrevivir...

**· ****Jeremy Pierce** es hermano Katherine...

**· ****Matt** **Donovan** es el mejor amigo de Jeremyy el ex de Katherine…

**· ****Anna **es la mejor amiga de Katherine, y le gusta Jeremy...

**· ****Bill Salvatore** y **Liz Forbes/Salvatore** ambos de familias fundadoras del pueblo, ambos de familias de dinero, el un abogado, malo para los negocios y ella de familia de ricos y toda una dama de sociedad que a pesar de tener una carrera (administración de agronegocios) no le gusta hacer nada, pero es muy impetuosa, son los papás de Stefan y Caroline**.**

****· **Giuseppe Salvatore **y **María** **Fell**/**Salvatore** padres de Damon, ambos poseen y dirigen una compañía de Software.

**· ****Grayson Gilbert **y **Miranda Sommers**/**Gilbert** padres de Elena, ambos médicos.

**· ****Mikael** **Mikaelson** y **Esther** **Bergsdóttir/Mikaelson** son los papas de Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol y Henrik él es General del Ejército, ella diseñadora de modas...

**· ****Isobel Petrova**/**Pierce/Fleming** es una inmigrante que ha hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir, desde sirvienta hasta estilista, ha tenido múltiples parejas pero solo ha estado casada con **Jonathan** **Pierce** padre de sus dos hijos mayores, es la mamá de Katherine, Jeremy, y dos más pequeños...

**· ****Pearl** es la mama de Anna, no le gusta que su hija frecuente a Katherine, ya que su mamá no es muy buen ejemplo. Aunque...

**· ****Richard Lockwood** es un mafioso que está en Guerra con **Silas** **Shane** y hermano **Atticus** **Shane** otro par de mafiosos.

**· ****Carol Lockwood** Esposa de Lockwood.

**· ****Tyler Lockwood** hijo de Lockwood.

**· ****Tony Fleming** es un OC y es la actual pareja de Doña Isobel.

Estos serán los principales y poco a poco irán apareciendo más y probablemente todos los que alguna vez hicieron su aparición en TVD van a tener una parte...

Está de más decirles que va a haber muchas parejas, tantas como en la serie TVD. Damon - Caroline, Jeremy - Anna, Matt - Katherine, Stefan - Elena, Tyler ‑ Caroline, Damon - Katherine, Damon - Elena, Klaus ‑ Caroline, Stefan - Rebekah, Jeremy ‑ Bonnie entre otras… y hasta cerrar con broche de oro…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la C.W. y la mayor parte de argumento pertenece a Jorge Franco.

* * *

><p>[1] Shears es otra palabra para Scissors (Tijeras en Ingles) aunque esta se refiere a las tijeras grandotas de jardinería.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

**Nota del Autor**: Sé que quede de subir antes del 8 de octubre pero es que lo del cambio de las historias en Ingles a otro penname me resulto de lo más complicado porque las quise revisar antes de volver a subirlas para minimizar errores, y eran muchas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Oración al Santo Juez.  
>Si ojos tienen que no me vean,<br>si manos tienen que no me agarren,  
>si pies tienen que no me alcancen,<br>no permitas que me sorprendan por la espalda,  
>no permitas que mi muerte sea violenta,<br>no permitas que mi sangre se derrame,  
>Tú que todo lo conoces,<br>sabes de mis pecados,  
>pero también sabes de mi fe,<br>no me desampares,_

_Amén._

**_PDV Stefan._**

Como a Katherine le pegaron un tiro a quemarropa mientras le daban un beso, confundió el dolor del amor (sí, porque el amor duele y mucho) con el de la muerte. Pero salió de dudas cuando despegó los labios y vio la pistola.

– Sentí un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo. Yo pensé que era el beso. – me dice desfalleciendo mientras íbamos camino al hospital.

– Katherine, tranquila mi amor que vas a estar bien, ya vamos a llegar a un hospital, okey – Le digo mientras pongo mi mano sobre su pierna para tratar de darle un poco de consuelo, nunca había tenido el valor de decirle que la amaba pero en estas circunstancias el "mi amor", me salía del alma. – Tranquila.

– Ese pendejo me daño el vestido. – Me susurra. Dios, se me está muriendo y ella se preocupa por el vestido.

– No, te preocupes por el vestido, mi amor… vas a estar bien – estoy desesperado el tráfico es demasiado.

Comienzo a manejar como un loco, rebaso por la derecha, y por la izquierda, no me importan las normas de tránsito si no llego pronto a un hospital Katherine se me muere.

– No me quiero morir, no quiero. – me dice apretándome la mano.

– No hables más, Katherine, vas a estar bien – respondo sin detenerme en la luz roja. ¡Mierda!, un oficial de tránsito, de esos en motocicleta, me ve, comienza a perseguirme y me da la orden de detenerme.

Se acerca a mi ventanilla, pero antes de permitirle decir nada le grito, mientras bajo la ventanilla – ¡No ves que se me está muriendo, ayúdame a conseguir un hospital ya! – me observa asustado pero aun así se sube a su moto, prende su sirena y me escolta a un hospital.

– Me dijo que primero me mataba a mí y después a Damon – me dice Katherine. – No lo dejes –.

– Yo no lo voy a dejar – no hallo la manera de hacer que el maldito auto vaya más rápido. – Tranquila mi amor, vas a estar bien –.

Entre el oficial tránsito con su sirena y mi claxon la gente nos está abriendo paso, Katherine, jadea, le falta el aire, su piel comienza a tornarse fría, está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

– No te preocupes por nada mamacita, que vas a estar bien – trato de animarla con esperanzas, pero creo que mi expresión no la engaña. Ella comienza a cerrar los ojos – ¡Katherine! ¡Katherine, mírame, abre los ojos!

– Damon, me voy a morir…– dice jadeando.

– Soy Stefan… Estoy aquí contigo, y no, no te vas a morir, Kath. – le contesto acariciando su cabeza, tratando de mantener mi vista en el camino.

Por fin llegamos al bendito hospital.

– ¡Una camilla! ¡Rápido, una camilla! – Me bajo del auto, el oficial de tránsito, está abriendo la puerta del copiloto donde venía Katherine – ¡Rápido, hay que bajarla rápido, amigo!– entre, el oficial, y yo la bajamos de carro y la ponemos en la camilla.

– ¡Es que ha perdido mucha sangre! – les dijo a los doctores. Mientras le acaricio su cabeza. – ¡Tranquila mi amor, tranquila!

– Me quería, me dijo que me adoraba, me dijo que me amaba…– dice Katherine en sus delirios.

Aún moribunda se ve hermosa, fatalmente divina; se desangraba cuando la metieron a cirugía. La velocidad de la camilla, el vaivén de la puerta y la orden estricta de una enfermera me separaron de ella.

La creíamos a prueba de balas, inmortal a pesar de que siempre vivió rodeada de muertos. Me atacó la certeza de que algún día a todos nos tocaba, pero me consolé con lo que decía Damon: ella tiene un chaleco antibalas debajo de la piel. Viene a mi mente uno de esos días cuando nos llamaba para que fuéramos a recogerla.

_Ella, Damon y yo, en mi departamento, fumábamos, tomábamos, reíamos y bailábamos. Damon abrazaba y besaba a Katherine, cada quien bebía de una botella de ese vino espumoso de sabores. Damon acariciaba a Katherine hasta con los pies, ella reía, su risa me cautivaba, sus bailes sexys me provocaban, como la deseaba, como la amaba, como la amo. Pero ella solo era de Damon, solo de él._

_– Tú tienes un chaleco antibalas ahí. ¿O qué? – dijo Damon levantándole un poco la blusa._

_– Hey, hey, pos que, ¿quieres buscarlo? – respondió ella entre risas._

_– Vamos a buscarlo – dijo Damon, con un tono bastante libidinoso._

_– Lo tengo, a ver dónde lo tengo. – dijo ella con ese tono sexy que le sale tan bien, mientras se volteaba hacia Damon y se levantaba la blusa mostrándole un poco más arriba del ombligo._

_– Creo que está aquí debajo de la piel – respondió Damon mientras pasaba su pie por el vientre de ella y lo subía hasta sus pechos._

_– Sí, sí – dijo ella en el mismo tono de antes agarrándole el pie con una mirada cachonda y besándole el dedo gordo – porque no vamos a buscarlo pues –._

_Y no tuvo que decir nada más, Damon la tomo de las caderas, y la alzo mientras ella le abrazo las caderas con las piernas y lo abrazo del cuello mientras se besaban. Yo como siempre, me empine la botella, hasta el fondo, mientras me recriminaba por mi cobardía, por mi falta de valor. Por mi incapacidad para detenerlos. Por mi incapacidad para gritar que amo a Katherine con todas mis fuerzas, y que no quería que ellos cogieran en mi departamento._

_Solo alcance a decir – ¿y debajo de la ropa?– tratando de hacer un chiste._

_– Tiene carne firme – respondió Damon al mal chiste –. Y conténtate_ con mirar.

Puedo ver a través de las persianas del quirófano como antes de comenzar a operar le colocan a Katherine, mil cables para poder monitorear sus funciones, la angustia me está matando. Llamo a Damon para contarle. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres...

XOXOXOXOXO

Mientras Stefan está en el hospital, Damon, Care, Elena y otros amigos están el club jugando tenis...

**_PDV Elena._**

Damon está jugando lo mas de bien, se ve tan guapo así vestido de tenista, con su camiseta blanca con rayas azul cielo como sus hermosos ojos azules. Sí, es que ese hombre, está de lo más de guapo.

– Care, está sonando el celular de Damon – le digo a Caroline, cuando el celular de Damon comienza a sonar a mitad del partido.

– Pues que le hacemos, ni modo de contestar – me contesta alzando los hombros.

– Care, es tu hermano. – le respondo tomando el celular y viendo el identificador de llamadas.

– Mira, punto para Damon, ¡bravo! – Grita Care emocionada – Si, es Stefan es porque va a inventarse una excusa para no venir – me contesta un poco molesta.

– Excusa con nombre y apellido, para que ande tan perdido – me dice mientras yo dejo el celular de Damon en la mesilla de la cancha donde estaba.

– Bravo, Damon mi amor estás jugando súper bien, – le grito a Damon lanzándole un beso. El me responde igual.

– Está jugando súper – me dice Care.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

**_PDV Stefan._**

– ¡Chingada madre, Damon contesta! – grito desesperado, pero no, no, contesta el teléfono. – Hermano, Katherine se nos muere – es todo lo que atino a decir en el momento en que me salta el buzón de voz. Lo digo como si Katherine fuera de los dos, o acaso alguna vez lo fue, así hubiera sido en un desliz o en el permanente deseo de mis pensamientos. Doy vueltas desesperado aquí para allá, una y otra vez en el vestíbulo del hospital, hasta que la voz de la recepcionista me regresa al mundo real. A este mundo real donde Katherine se me está muriendo.

– Dígame el nombre completo por favor – me comienza a interrogar la recepcionista.

– Katherine – Respondo yo casi sin aire.

– No, señor su nombre. – me instruye ella.

– Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. Por favor no me la dejen morir, si…

– Señor eso vamos a intentar

– ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

– Se llama – le corrijo a la enfermera.

– Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?

– Katherine – mi voz dice su nombre en un suspiro.

– ¿Apellido? Dígame todos los datos: número de seguridad social, domicilio, teléfono.

Katherine Shears, he tenido que haber dicho, porque así era como la conocía. Pero – no era su nombre, sino más bien su historia. Le cambiaron el apellido, contra su voluntad y causándole un gran disgusto, pero lo que ella nunca entendió fue el gran favor que le hicieron los de su barrio, porque en un país de hijos de puta, a ella le cambiaron el peso del apellido, de su difunto padre, al cual ella no conoció. Después se acostumbró y hasta le acabó gustando su nueva identidad.

_– Con el solo nombre asusto – me dijo un día – Eso me gusta._

Y se notaba que le gustaba, porque pronunciaba su nombre vocalizando cada sílaba, y remataba con una sonrisa, como si sus dientes blancos fueran su segundo apellido.

– Shears – le digo a la enfermera.

– ¿Pero Shears, si es un apellido? – me pregunta como si no me creyera.

– ¡Sí, Shears! – le repito.

– Katherine Shears – anota ella después de una risita tonta.

Nos acostumbramos tanto a su nombre que nunca pudimos pensar que se llamara de otra manera. En la oscuridad de los pasillos siento la angustiosa soledad de Katherine en este mundo, sin una identidad que la respalde, tan distinta a nosotros que podemos escarbar nuestro pasado hasta en el último rincón del mundo, con apellidos que producen muecas de aceptación y hasta perdón por nuestros crímenes. A Katherine la vida no le dejó pasar ni una, por eso se defendió tanto, creando a su alrededor un cerco de bala y tijera, de sexo y castigo, de placer y dolor. Su cuerpo nos engañaba, creíamos que se podían encontrar en él las delicias de lo placentero, a eso invitaba su figura, su piel olivácea, daban ganas de probarla, de sentir la ternura de su piel limpia, siempre daban ganas de meterse dentro de Katherine. Damon nunca me contó cómo era. Él tenía la autoridad para decirlo porque la tuvo muchas veces, mucho tiempo, muchas noches en que yo los oía gemir desde el otro cuarto, gritar durante horas interminables sus prolongados orgasmos, yo desde el cuarto vecino, atizando el recuerdo de mi única noche con ella, la noche tonta en que caí en su trampa, una sola noche con Katherine muriéndome de amor.

– y usted ¿qué relación tiene con ella? Es su familiar, es el esposo, el novio. – me pregunta la enfermera.

– Nosotros…– No sé qué responder ¿que soy yo de Katherine? Damon fue al único al que Katherine se le entrego de verdad, pero él no logro entenderla. Y me salva el timbre del teléfono...

– Hola, ¿Qué onda? ¿Cuál es la historia de terror? – me dice Damon como si le hubiera dicho una exageración.

– ¡No es ningún cuento, huevon! Katherine se está muriendo – le digo a Damon entre suspiros y aguantándome para no llorar.

– ¿Qué ese cuento de que Katherine se muere? – Se queda tan mudo que tengo que repetirle lo que yo mismo no creía, pero de tanto decírselo para sacarlo de su silencio, aterrizo y entiendo que Katherine se muere.

– Lo que oyes, Katherine se nos va, guey, se nos va. – le digo sollozando.

– Que te estas metiendo, estas drogado pinche guey, ¿sí o no? – .

– Se nos está yendo, viejo.

– Estas pasado carbón, se te paso la mano, guey. – ahora el mudo soy yo, no puedo creer que Damon me esté diciendo que yo le miento. – Otra vez Katherine se muere, otra vez Katherine se muere, no, pinche guey, no, si eso es lo que ella quiere entonces que se muera, hermano, pero a mí, no me chingues. – y me cuelga el teléfono.

– Señor necesito que alguien se haga responsable por la paciente – me vuelve a decir la enfermera. – ¿usted fue el que la trajo cierto?

– Sí, yo fui el que la trajo, yo, yo, yo – respondo.

– Pero entonces ¿usted qué relación tiene con ella?– me vuelve a interrogar la enfermera,

Aun no puedo responder que relación tengo con ella. Yo la amo pero no es mi novia, ni mi mujer, ni mucho menos. – yo… nosotros… yo…– paso saliva y me paso la mano por la cabeza, la pregunta es difícil que soy yo para ella o que es ella para mí. Ella para mí es la mujer de mi vida, la única que yo he amado, la única que amo. Pero me temo que para ella solo soy su amigo del alma, su hermano…

XOXOXOXOXO

Y en el country club...

**_PDV Damon._**

He perdido toda la concentración, y es que lo peor de lo que me dijo Stefan es que yo adoro a Katherine, pero también a Elena, y a la hora de elegir no creo poder vivir si me falta una de ellas.

Ya no estoy atinando ningún punto.

Oigo a Elena con un suspiro decirle a Caroline – Dios, ¿qué le está pasando?

– ¿Damon, amor que te pasa? Si, estabas jugando súper bien, concéntrate que ibas ganando – me grita Elena, tengo que disimular mi preocupación.

– No, pues quien sabe que le dijo Stefan que lo desconcentro. – le comenta a Caroline.

¿Que? ¿Qué me dijo? que la otra mujer que amo, se está muriendo, seguramente se le paso la mano con la droga, o con el alcohol, y siente que se está muriendo. Pero sin embargo, me saco de mis casillas, y no puedo evitar pensar que es verdad, y ahora sí, me la balacearon.

– Pues es que a Stefan no le conviene que Damon, gane, aposto en su contra…– termina diciendo Elena.

XOXOXOXOXO

Y en el hospital…

**_PDV Stefan._**

– La policía lo está buscando – me dice de pronto una enfermera.

– ¿A mí? – le contesto, todavía en shock por la reacción de Damon.

– ¿No trajo usted a la mujer del balazo?

– ¿A Katherine? Sí, fui yo.

– Pues salga que quieren hablar con usted.

Afuera hay por lo menos una docena de tombos. Por un instante pienso que nos han montado todo un operativo, como los que se ven en las noticias en la televisión, cuando atrapan a algún delincuente.

– No se asuste – me dice la enfermera al verme la cara. – Los fines de semana hay más policías que médicos.

Me señala a los que están encargados de nuestro caso: un par de oficiales opacos, como sus caras. Con la displicencia que aprendieron sueltan su interrogatorio como si yo fuera el criminal y no ellos.

– Informaron que trajeron aquí una mujer con herida de arma de fuego – me dice el detective – usted ¿Qué? ¿Le disparo? ¿Está armado? – .

– ¡Como le voy a disparar yo a Katherine si sería lo último que yo haría en mi vida! – le grito al detective.

– ¿Esta amado?– me sigue preguntado el detective.

– Cómo voy a estar armado, ¡Requíseme! ¡Requíseme! – grito indignado pero el detective continua con su estúpido interrogatorio que por qué la mató, con qué le disparó, quién es la muerta, qué parentesco o relación tiene conmigo, dónde está el arma asesina, dónde están mis cómplices, que si estoy borracho…

– Yo no he matado a nadie, tampoco he disparado, muerta no hay porque todavía está viva, se llama Katherine y es amiga mía, no tengo arma y mucho menos asesina, no tengo cómplices porque el que disparó fue otro, yo no estoy borracho porque es de mañana, y si hubiera estado con el susto se me hubieran bajado los tragos, y en lugar de estar preguntándome pendejadas y buscando donde no es, deberían dedicarse a investigar y agarrar al que nos metió en esto – les grito.

Que absurdo sospechar de mí, nadie había amado a Katherine más de lo que yo la ame, nadie sufrió tanto con sus dolores grandes y pequeños como yo lo hice.

– ¿Tú también estas herido, o qué?– me pregunta el otro oficial para finalizar.

– No, no, yo estoy bien, yo estoy bien. – respondo dando me la media vuelta sin importarme lo que puedan hacer. Me gritan que no me vaya creyendo tan machito, que más tarde nos veremos otra vez, y vuelvo mi rincón penumbroso, más cerca de ella.

– Katherine – no me canso de repetir – , Katherine.– Dando vueltas como un loco, parece que voy a hacer zanja.

Se escuchan los gritos desde dentro del quirófano...

– Se nos va doctor, se nos va…– grita una enfermera.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Flashback 5 años antes, en una Escuela Secundaria de las de los barrios bajos de la ciudad._

**_PDV Stefan._**

– Silencio, silencio muchachos, – dijo el Profesor Young por el altavoz – miren muchachos hoy vienen a visitarnos un grupo de estudiantes de la Facultad de Arquitectura del Whitmore College, ellos muy amablemente han venido a visitarnos porque van a realizar un proyecto arquitectónico aquí en nuestra colonia, así que quiero que los reciban con un fuerte aplauso.

– Las muchachitas de aquí, están bien buenas. – comento Luka Martin, un compañero de facultad.

– El profesor ahora sí que se pasó. ¿Cómo nos trae a un lugar de estos a hacer el trabajo?– me dijo Aarón Whitmore.

– Y ¿Qué quieres entonces, que nos lleve a una Escuela de 5 estrellas o qué?– le respondí, tratando de que se diera cuenta de lo obvio, el trabajo es un Servicio Social, y se supone debe ser para gente pobre.

– Pues, no pero si algo con más estilo, guey – me dijo Aarón con una sonrisa.

Cuando la conocí, no sabía qué se iba a meter así en mi vida, no la conocí… la sentí.

– Silencio, silencio por favor, aquí los universitarios necesitan que les ayudemos, ellos les van hacer unas encuestas y nos van a explicar cómo les vamos a ayudar – Dijo por el alta voz a la maestra Roberts, encargada de la disciplina de la Escuela.

XOXOXOXOXO

**_PDV Katherine._**

– Ven, Katherine, ven súbete aquí – me dijo Anna, mi mejor amiga.

– Sí Katherine, súbete – me dijo Jessica otra compañera.

– Esos universitarios están bien papacitos, – me dijo Agnes otra compañera.

– Es que todos están bien buenos – dijo Anna.

– Anda habla tú – le dijeron a uno de ellos. Al más guapo de todos. Un muchacho de penetrantes ojos color verde mar.

– La foto, la foto, – escuché la voz de una muchacha.

– Bueno amigos, amigas nosotros venimos del Whitmore College, estamos en la facultad de Arquitectura. Venimos a plantearles algo que vamos a desarrollar, se trata de un complejo de viviendas para la colonia, pensamos también hacer un centro cultural y un centro deportivo. Para lo de la Escuela nos interesa mucho su posición, sus preguntas, queremos conocer de ustedes, y pues nos seria de mucha ayuda su información gracias. – su voz, que voz tan sensual.

– Papacito – suspiro Anna.

– Están tan ricos que se antoja sacarles el teléfono, sí, no Katherine – dijo Agnes como retándome.

– Pues a mí ese que hablo me pareció lindo – dije jugueteando con una paleta. Mientras una de sus compañeras le dio un beso en el cachete y le pellizco las mejillas. Pero que se había creído la zorra. Mmm sentí, ¿celos? Pero si ni lo conocía.

– Apuesto 100 dólares para la que vaya y le saque el teléfono a uno de ellos. – dijo Jules.

– Yo apuesto las pulseras– dijo Agnes. Y todas comenzaron a sacarse las pulseras o dinero.

– No, ya se, las pulseras y 5 dólares, para la que le dé un beso en la boca – dijo yo aun jugueteando con la paleta.

– ¿Quién se va a atrever a darle un beso en la boca?– dijo Jules.

– ¿Entonces quien va? – dijo Anna.

– No, yo no – dijo Agnes.

– Yo tampoco, yo no me atrevo – dijo Jules.

– Ya, va, ya, va, voy yo – les dije saltando hacia abajo.

– Pero el beso es en la boca – me dijo Anna.

– Sí ya se, agárrenme esto pues – les dije entregándoles mi monedero.

– En la boca, eh sí, no, no vale – me dijo Jules.

– Ya voy, en la boca, claro – le dije, mientras caminaba hacia adelante, con las manos sudorosas. Me saque la paleta de la boca y suspire. – Yo tengo una pregunta. – grite para que todos me oyeran– A él. –

– Yo– me contesto.

– Si a usted, venga. – le dije yo muy cortes. El bajo un escalón. Se paró frente a mí y yo le di un kiko. Pero no fue suficiente, mis labios me pidieron más, mi piel me pidió más. Y aprovechando que él se ha quedado como petrificado, tome su cara con mis manos y lo bese con ansiedad. Mientras los de la Escuela me aplaudían y echaban porras. Pero para mí, por un segundo no existíamos más que él y yo. Se oyó el clickeo de la cámara tomando fotos. Separe mis labios de los suyos, lo vi a los ojos, y salí corriendo hacia donde estaban mis amigas. Me voltee guiñarle un ojo, y vi alguien preguntarle si me conocía, y el negó con la cabeza. Yo estaba de lo mas de emocionada, ese beso fue maravilloso, sus labios sabían cómo a miel, como un néctar delicioso. Y su aroma, un arrebatado aroma; profundo, marcadamente oriental, especiado, sensual y reconfortante, aunque casi inquietante, inesperado, a canela, vainilla, y sensual ámbar atrapado por una estocada del clavo de olor. Mis amigas me vitorearon, yo voltee a verlo. Su mirada me traspasaba. Sus compañeros, también le decían cosas como felicitándolo por ser el escogido para mi beso. Mientras la estúpida de la coordinadora de disciplina, trataba de ofrecer una disculpa que nadie le estaba pidiendo.

– Disculpen, con esa niña hemos tenido algunos problemas… yo lo arreglo. Continúen. – Dijo la Sra. Roberts. Y comienza a correr hacia a mí – ¡Katherine! – me grito.

– A que te supo, a que te supo – me preguntaban mis amigas mientras me pagaban lo de la apuesta, que en ese momento ya para mí era lo de menos. ¿A que me supo? Me supo delicioso, pero eso no se los iba a decir así que las ignore.

– 1, 2, 3, 6, 10 dólares, pulseras, me salió bien ser la aventada. – les dije mientras volteaba a verlo a él.

Él me seguía observando, con una sonrisa en los labios.

– A ver muchachas adentro del salón, – dijo la Sra. Roberts. – todas adentro del salón, vamos a ver como solucionamos esto.

Y comienzo la gritoniza, – Es que ustedes se comportaron como unas vagabundas, como unas cualquieras. Es que son una vergüenza para esta institución.

– Pero si fue solo un beso – dijo una compañera.

– Silencio, silencio – grito la Sra. Tessa Roberts.

Mientras todos aplaudían. Y luego como la histérica, mojigata que era comenzó a rompernos los dobladillos de las faldas que según ella llevábamos excesivamente cortas. Y luego nos quiso quitar las pulseras, que según ella eran de drogadicta.

– ¡He, órale, ladrona! – grite yo. Mientras ella agarro unas tijeras para comenzar a cortarnos las pulseras.

– He, profe, no me las corte, no se meta con mis pulseras que se me mete la maldad. – dijo Anna, con ojos de pistola.

– Encima de todo bruja, solo eso me faltaba – vocifero la bruja Tessa.

– No se meta con mi amiga porque le va a pesar – le dije defendiendo a Anna.

– ¡Usted se calla Katherine! – Gritó – porque ya me canse y usted, y todas las que se visten como usted, como unas prostitutas, ¡se quitan ya todas esas basuras que tienen en las manos!

Anna quiso comenzar a llorar, pero lo le dije – Cálmate que no te importe lo que asegure esta perra amargada.

– ¡¿Cómo me está diciendo?! – me gritó la bruja Tessa.

– PERRA AMARGADA – le repetí, marcando cada silaba.

– Repítalo, escuincla. – siseo.

– ¡PERRA AMARGADA!– grite accediendo a su petición. Y ella me sorrajó tremendo cachetadon.

– ¡Cállese Katherine, que hartas ganas le tengo! Y sabe que ¡que tengo hartas ganas de que la expulsen, hija de criminales! – me grito, como una loca.

– ¡¿Cómo me dijo?! – .

– CRIMINAL como toda su familia – siguió gritando.

Eso sí que no, Doña Isobel, podrá ser lo que quieran menos una criminal, así que le plante sendo cachetadon yo también. Se quedó tiesa, sorprendida por mi atrevimiento. Lo que aproveche para arrebatarle las tijeras que había agarrado para cortarnos las pulseras. La agarre de las mechas y la jale al patio. – A ver me repite eso delante de toda la Escuela. ¡Perra maldita!– le dije mientras la jaloneaba, hacia el patio central, mientras mis amigas me ayudaban, empujándola.

Cuando nos vieron todos comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir. Haciéndonos un circulo conmigo y la profesora al centro. La perra se dejó caer yo me caí con ella. Pero eso sí, no solté las tijeras.

– A ver, humíllenos, humíllenos en frente de toda la Escuela. – le dije mientras la amenazaba con las tijeras.

XOXOXOXOXO

**_PDV Stefan._**

Nos estaban dando un tour por la Escuela, pero yo no podía olvidar ese beso, dulce, con sabor a paleta de fresa. Y el aroma de ella, ese aroma a jengibre y limón.

– ¡Hey, hey, hay pelea, pelea! – Grito Rebekah emocionada. Acercándose al barandal del segundo piso con su cámara lista para fotografiar.

– Esa, fue la chava que beso a Stefan – dijo Aarón.

– ¿Pero que tiene en las manos? …unas tijeras – dije mientras me recargaba en el barandal para observarla mejor. – tómale, fotos, Rebekah, tómale fotos, – le pedí a Rebekah. Sin embargo desesperado y eufórico le arrebate la cámara.

– Mira, ahí, ahí tómala ya – Me decía Rebekah emocionada.

Yo le tomaba fotos mientras ella le cortaba el pelo a tijeretazo loco a la Profesora. Mientras todos gritaban bruja, bruja refiriéndose a la profesora.

– Pero si, ella solita, amotino a toda la Escuela… todo el lio lo empezó ella, la de las tijeras – dijo Luka.

– Yo les decía que tarde o temprano con su carácter y cómo se comporta la maestra Tessa, los alumnos se le iban a rebelar. Yo les dije – dijo el profesor Young.

Llego el director de la Escuela, diciendo que debemos continuar con nuestro recorrido, le pidió a un profesor que llamará a la policía, mi profesor observaba que la muchachita que me beso había levantado ella solita a toda la Escuela. Yo estaba embelesado por su belleza, cautivado por su rebeldía.

Ese día lo tengo clavado en el alma, la imagen de esa niña salvaje que armada de unas tijeras, levanto a toda una Escuela, se apodero de mí.

Vi cuando llego la policía, y se llevó a esa perfecta niña, de piel olivácea, junto con sus amigas y la profesora a la comisaria. Esa niña me había cautivado.

XOXOXOXOXO

En la comisaria…

**_PDV Katherine._**

Llegamos a la comisaria, nos dijeron que por ser menores de edad no nos podían detener pero que tenía que venir un adulto por nosotros, y a ver si se podía llegar a un acuerdo con la profesora.

– Sí, mami que tú tienes que venir. No mami, seguro si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo. Solamente… Me colgó…– decía Anna con un puchero, hablando por teléfono.

– Menor de edad Katherine, nombre de sus padres, algún mayor de edad, o alguien que responda por usted. – dijo el Sheriff.

– Responder por ella. Que responda por todos los daños que me hizo. – vocifero la maldita bruja.

– No te dejes intimidar, no te dejes, manita – Dijo Anna.

– Pero es que ella no le ha contado lo que nos hizo, cuéntele, cuente le que nos robó. Cuéntele…–

Se armó el borlote, la bruja nos gritoneo, y nosotros no nos dejamos.

– Bueno, bueno se calman, cálmense por favor, ¡se calman!– Grito exasperado el Sheriff – La dirección de su papá, Katherine.

– mmm, déjeme ver si me acuerdo. Ah, ya me acordé. Creo que era Zona B. Fila 4. – pero el Sheriff me interrumpió.

– Señorita, ¿de qué cree que se trata esto? Cree que es una broma – espeto el Sheriff muy enojado.

– Usted pido la dirección de mi papá, y mi papá está muerto, bueno… eso es lo que dice Doña Isobel – dije con una sonrisa.

– Dale la dirección del papacito de tu hermano. – Dijeron mis amigas a coro.

– Hay sí que venga tu hermano – Dijo Anna.

– Su hermano, ese es peor que ella – dijo la bruja.

– Con mi hermano no se meta – dije yo, amenazando a la maldita con el dedo.

– Bueno ya cálmense – dijo el Sheriff se volteó hacia la puerta, parecía que estaban liberando un prisionero – Hagan el trámite para dejarlo libre, y ya sabe Marcel, pórtese bien, no quiero tenerlo por aquí tan seguido, – le dijo el Sheriff al que iban a liberar.

– Uy que mala pata, precisamente me sacan cuando esto se estaba poniendo bueno. ¿Por qué trajeron a las mamacitas? – dijo el tipejo que acaban de liberar en un tono que no me gustó nada.

El Sheriff se volteó a mirarme y me dijo – ¿Y que tampoco tiene mamá?–

– ¿Qué? – escupí algo molesta.

– ¿Qué si tiene mamá?– me pregunto el Sheriff, otra vez.

– No, pues de tener mamá si tengo, pero esa yo no sé, ha de andar por ahí trabajando, o con su novio – dije casi riéndome.

– Mire señorita, esto es serio, si alguien de su casa, no viene a responder por usted vamos a tener que enviarla al tutelar de menores – me dijo el Sheriff.

– Porque no mejor la mandan de una vez – dijo la bruja.

– Jeremy – dije yo. Ya, dándome cuenta de que eso era grave. La pinche bruja había hecho mucho borlote.

– ¿y ese quién es? –

– Es mi hermano, él siempre responde por mí – dije ya hablando en serio. – Ahorita mismo le llamo. –

– No señorita, pásele el número a la oficial, para que ella le marque. – me indico el Sheriff.

– O.K. 804-765-4565 – dicte el número para que la oficial marcara.

– Señor, Jeremy, le llamo de la comisaria. Es que su hermana Katherine está aquí. – Comenzó diciendo la oficial. Y después de un rato continuo. – Pues sí Señor Jeremy, lo que pasa es que hubo un problema en la Escuela Secundaria de su hermana y las trajeron a la comisaria. Necesitamos que un familiar de la señorita se presente para que se la lleve.

– ¡sí, porque si no me van a meter a la cárcel! – grite yo para que él me oyera.

– Ninguna cárcel, es una institución para menores. – Dijo la oficial.

– ¡Es que me quieren joder, ven por mí, no me dejes morir! – Grite otra vez para que Jeremy me oyera.

Quien sabe que tanto le alegó Jeremy a la oficial por el teléfono ya que ella solo se limitó a decir, – solamente necesitamos que se presente por ella –

– pásemelo, por favor – le rogué yo pero la oficial colgó.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en la Escuela Secundaria…

**_PDV Stefan._**

Bekah comenzó a revisar su cámara – una, y otra, y otra y otra, no friegues, esta vez el que se la fumo no fue Luka sino tu Stef, mira me llenaste la tarjeta de la cámara –

Yo solo le sonreía. Y es que su belleza, su salvajismo, me habían cautivado.

– De la terrorista de las tijeras, ¿sí o qué? – dijo Lexi.

– Ya, basta, Lexi, Bekah – dije tratando de calmar a mis amigas.

– Ve, Stefan eres un regalado, nada más te dio un besito y ya quedaste flechado, no te puedo creer. – Dijo Aarón.

– Déjalo en paz Aarón, lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque no te beso a ti. Es que este guey, sí que es suertudo. Qué tal si esa mamacita me hubiera besado a mí. Esa cara, esas piernas mmm, esas…– comenzó a decir Luka hasta que se vio interrumpido por el profesor Maxfield.

– Martin, si nosotros no venimos aquí a ver a las muchachitas, venimos a entender la relación del ambiente con los muchachos, venimos a entender el color, el ambiente, la atmosfera, la relación de persona y entorno. – Dijo el profesor tratando de cambiar los humos. Mientras yo seguía ensimismado en las fotos de la cámara de Bekah.

– Pero no se pudo, no se va poder profe, mientras usted insista en seguirnos trayendo a estos lugares a que hagamos el trabajo, ¿cierto? – apunto Aarón volteando a ver a los demás.

– Whitmore, muchachos, esto es parte de la ciudad, y el trabajo de ustedes no es solamente entender el espacio, sino entender la mentalidad de las personas que lo habitan.

– Qué pena profe, pero lo que yo vi allá fueron unos vándalos, deberíamos buscar un sitio mejor para este proyecto. Esto es un peligro. – señalo Hayley, frunciendo la nariz despectivamente.

– Hayleycita, se bella y cállate si…– dijo el profesor ya comenzando a fastidiarse por los cometarios de mis compañeros.

– Hayleycita, tú y tus comentarios no… ¿Hayley porque para ti, todos los que no tienen dinero son malandros? Ojala y no se te voltee la tortilla, como a esa profesora, porque esa niña le canto la tabla como es. ¿O no? A mí me pareció súper ¿Qué no?– dije yo.

– Hay esa niña, todo lo que logra un besito, mi Stef. – dijo Lexi. Agarrándome la cara con sus manos.

– Vámonos – dijo Bekah.

– Loquito con el beso – dijo Lexi.

– ¡Ya, te vas a estar en paz! – le dije entre enojado y aguantando la risa.

– Ahí si loquito con el beso – dijo Bekah en tono burlón. – je, je–.

– Ahí está la otra, bueno ahora si me agarraron a dos flancos. – dije alzando las manos resignado. Subiéndonos los tres y amontonándonos en mi coche.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mientras Katherine y sus amigas seguían en la comisaria…

**_PDV Katherine._**

Jeremy vino por mí con Matt.

– ¡Una demanda es lo que yo quiero poner para esta muchachita pague por todo lo que me hizo! – seguía vociferando la maldita bruja.

– Entiéndame, yo lo que no quiero es que mi hermanita ande en la calle como cualquier callejera, una niña de esas que hace en la calle sin estudios – le suplicaba Jeremy a la bruja.

– Mire yo sé que ustedes dos pueden llegar a un arreglo. – Sostuvo el Sheriff tratando de conciliar el asunto – Usted profesora diga a cuánto ascienden sus daños y arregle con el muchacho, mire que él tiene buena voluntad.

– Sí, profe colabore conmigo – le dijo Jeremy a la profesora. Mientras atrás mis amigas se entretienen platicando con Matty, ojos azules.

Mientras yo me cada que me volteaba a ver Jeremy, ponía ojos de cachorrito y cara de yo no fui, y a la bruja que tenía por profesora la volteaba a ver con ojos de pistola.

– A ver, y como valoran ustedes lo que me hicieron delante de toda la Escuela, a ver esta salvaje, mire me tijereteo todo él cabello milagro no me matan. – decía la maldita vieja entre sollozos, vaya que era buena actriz. Yo casi no me aguantaba la risa, pero me contenía porque Jeremy me miraba, algo enojado.

– Hey Katherine, pídele las pulseras, hermana reclámalas de una vez – decía Anna desde atrás para que Jeremy se diera cuenta que no todo había sido culpa mía, la maldita profesora también había hecho mal.

– Ves, no yo no tuve toda la culpa, y no te me vayas a torcer, listo – le dije a Jeremy para que no le diera toda la razón a la bruja.

– Vieja, loca, ya cálmate que tú nos agrediste, primero…– le dijo Jules.

– Deja de llorar, mira lo que nos hiciste…– dijo Agnes.

– Mira, Jer, mira como me dejo la mano…– le dice Anna a Jeremy, enseñándole la mano.

Matt y yo salimos de la sala de la oficina del Sheriff, a que yo me tranquilice, porque estoy hecha una furia. Abajo alcanzo a escuchar cómo están liberando al tal Marcel. Mientras Matt trata de que yo me calme.

– Ya pues, váyase ya, y no lo quiero volver a ver por acá – oí decir a un policía.

– Huy, yo a esa virgencita, me la cojo, porque me la cojo, lo juro – le oí decir mientras besaba su cruz.

– Que se vaya, ya – dijo el policía.

– Ya tranquilo, tranquilo ya me voy, que aquí ni quien se quiera quedar. – Dijo Marcel sarcásticamente. Y se va.

Matt seguía diciendo, bobadas sobre el futuro, que me quería, que quería que volviéramos a ser novios, que cuando fuéramos más grandes nos casáramos y que los niños, y mucho bla, bla, bla.

Entre de nuevo a la oficina del Sheriff. Y encuentre a Jeremy, dándole dinero a la maldita profesora. El Sheriff, me dio unos papeles para que los firmara, mismos que Jeremy ya había firmado.

– Aquí esta lo que acordamos, profesora. Pa los daños que le hizo mi hermanita – dijo Jeremy. La bruja se le quedo viendo pensando si recibir o no el dinero.

– Recíbalos, recíbalos para que se vaya a la peluquería a que le arreglen esas mechas. – le dije yo con toda la ironía de la que era capaz.

Matt, me cogió del brazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro – te ves, muy bonita, cuando te enojas.

– Bueno señorita, más respeto para la profesora. – dijo el Sheriff.

– Yo acepto el dinero, pero eso sí que quede claro que esa muchachita al colegio no vuelve. – Dijo la bruja exasperada. – porque yo voy a estar ahí para evitarlo.

– Pero pues, recíbame el dinero, para que solucionemos esto. – Decía Jeremy tratando de tranquilizar a la vieja loca. – Muchas gracias. – terminaba de decir mi hermano dándole la mano a la bruja.

– Como Katherine no tiene ni papá, ni mamá a usted le va a tocar controlar a su hermanita. – le dijo el Sheriff muy serio a Jeremy. Mientras Matt estaba de lo más meloso, y empalagoso conmigo. Seguía hablando que del futuro, diciendo que me quería, que no sé qué. Yo nada más le daba el avión.

– No, no ahí sí usted se equivoca, porque ella si tiene mamá, pero Doña Isobel seguro anda atareada consiguiéndose la papa, ustedes saben hay que comer. – le dijo Jeremy al Sheriff.

– Ella fue la que le dio todo ese dinero. Por qué creo que usted es muy joven para andar cargando tanto efectivo. – le contesto el Sheriff a Jeremy.

– Pues mire que yo soy comerciante y estaba por cerrar un negocio, pero ya se me echo a perder. – respondió Jeremy al Sheriff.

Y en eso como un vendaval, entro Pearl, la mamá de Anna, gritándole – ¡Pero bueno ahora sí, nada más eso me faltaba! ¡Anna, que me sacaras del trabajo para venir a sacarte de la cárcel! ¡Ese es el ejemplo que yo te he dado! ¡Se puede saber que hiciste ahora!

– Mamá, pero si yo no hice nada– dijo Anna tratando de tranquilizar a su mamá.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo pues?– le pregunto Doña Pearl al Sheriff.

Y la bruja pelos parados se voltea diciéndole, – ¡Qué, que hicieron! ¡Pues me faltaron a respeto, delante de todo la Escuela! ¡A mí, a la prefecta de disciplina!–

– Doña Pearl, tranquilícese, que ya todo está solucionado, vea que ya firmamos un papelito. – le dije a Doña Pearl para que no regañara tanto a Anna. Y Jeremy le enseño el papel con su firma y la mía.

Doña Pearl, se queda atónita viendo a la maldita bruja, y dice – Pero profesora, ¿qué le paso a usted?, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?

La señora Tessa dijo sarcásticamente – usted tiene que tener más cuidado con quien anda su hija, oyó. –

En eso el Sheriff dijo que ya nos podíamos ir.

– ¡Yupi! ¡Yupi! Ya nos podemos ir – grite yo emocionada. Y me salí de la comisaria agarrando a Matt, y dando brinquitos.

– Entonces ya está todo arreglado, todo está solucionadas, muchísimas gracias – dijo Jeremy dándole la mano primero al Sheriff y luego a la bruja. – Muchísimas gracias que Dios le pague –.

Y mientras salimos – ¡Katherine, yo voy a arreglar que vuelvas a la escuela y te tienes que portar bien! – me regaña delante de los policías. – ¡Anna, también contigo tengo que hablar, pero primero arreglo con Kath! – le gritó a Anna antes de salir destapado de la comisaria.

– No me vuelvas a regañarme delante de la gente. Eh. No me gusta que hagas eso. – le dije a mi hermano, mientras caminábamos rumbo a la casa.

– Él hizo o que tenía que hacer, porque delante de la autorida hay que portarse así , hay que causar buena impresión. Pa que lo respeten a uno, ¿sí o no, Jeremy?– comienza a decir Matt dando le la razón a Jeremy, después de todo lo que me había chuleado en la comisaria yo pensé que se iba a poner de mi lado.

– Eres un pinche traidor, Matty – le dije yo a Matt. Y me adelante para hablar con Jeremy no sin antes voltearme y enseñarle la lengua a Matt.

– Ah, pero es que te pasaste, Jeremy, como le fuiste a dar la mano a la bruja esa. No entiendes que esa bruja es una arpía, es que mira como me dejo, mira…– le dije yo a Jeremy señalando mi falda y porque seguía indignada.

– Pues, yo no sé si será una arpía pero tú lo que tienes que hacer es estar estudiando, no buscando problemas por ahí – me siguió regañando Jer.

– Tienes que tranquilizarte, y empezar a portarte bien Kath – me dijo Matt y yo volteo a verlo con mirada asesina.

– Jer, llévame a vivir contigo, ¿sí? – le pedí a Jer.

– No seas tonta Katherine, ¿tú quieres ser asi bruta como yo? – Me pregunto Jer.

– Tú lo que tienes que hacer, es ponerte a estudiar, para que te conviertas en toda una Reina, mamacita – Me decía Matt, y trato de agarrarme la barbilla.

Y como que no quiere la cosa me encaminan a casa de mi mamá.

– Hola, mamá. – le dijo Jer a mi mamá.

– Hola, ma – salude yo.

– Hola, muchachos que pena con ustedes, tengo que salir – Nos dijo Doña Isobel, mirándonos a los tres.

– Hola, Doña Isobel – respondió Matt.

– Miren muchachos es que me salieron tres clientes en el mismo domicilio. – Nos responde doña Isobel. – muchachos que pena me da, – dijo dirigiéndose Jeremy y Matt – pero tengo que irme, y Kath te encargo a los chiquitos. Les das de comer, ya están bañados Nadia se encargó de eso, y los acuestas por favor, – y de nuevo volteando a ver a los muchachos – y muchachos coman si quieren, comida pa todos hay. –

Y entonces voltea a ver mi uniforme – pero que te paso, esa no es presentación personal para ti, tu eres una princesa, que es ese uniforme destrozado, anden métanse y tu Kath cógele el dobladillo a esa falda. Para que te veas linda, linda tú eres divina nenita. Nos vemos, me dejan todo limpio, listo. – nos decía mientras se subía a su motoneta y se iba a trabajar como estilista en las casas de los ricos de la ciudad.

Uno podrá decir lo que quiera de Doña Isobel, que nunca estaba en casa, que cambiaba de novio como de calzones, que sus novios no la respetaban, pero nadie podía decir que no procurara tener la comida y la casa limpia.

– Katherine dime una cosa, ¿el novio de mi mamá te ha hecho algo? – me pregunto Jeremy. Y me preguntaba por qué en el pasado cuando yo era pequeñita 5 años antes de esto, uno de los tantos novios que tuvo mi mamá, después que falleció mi papá, me violo. Cuanto más temprano conozca uno el sexo, más posibilidades tiene, de que le vaya mal en la vida. Yo nací perdiendo, porque me violaron antes de tiempo, a los 10 años, cuando los niños ni siquiera se imaginan para qué sirve lo que les cuelga. Yo no sabía que podían herirme por ahí, por el sitio que en la Escuela me pedían que cuidara y se enjabonara todos los días, pero fue precisamente por ahí, por donde más duele, que uno de los tantos que vivieron con mi madre, una noche me tapó la boca, se me trepó encima, me abrió las piernitas y me incrustó el primer dolor que sentí en mi vida. Y esa noche no fue la única, al tipo le quedó gustando su infamia. E incluso después de que Doña Isobel cambiara de hombre, me siguió buscando, en la casa, en la Escuela, en el paradero del bus, hasta que no aguante más y le conté todo a Jer, y él se encargó del tipo calladito la boca.

Jeremy me quiere porque dice que soy su única hermana de verdad, «hijos del mismo papá y de la misma mamá», eso dice Doña Isobel. Lo que es extraño es que nos llevamos muchos años, y no se conoce hombre que le durara tanto tiempo a mi ma. Pero a pesar de las sospechas a la única que admite y llama hermana es a mí, los demás son simplemente «los niños de doña Isobel».

– Tony, no que va ese no es capaz de meterse conmigo – le conteste yo.

– Menos mal, porque ese tipo te hace algo y sabes que… lo mato. – me dijo Jeremy.

– Entonces – le dije yo mirando lo suplicante.

– Entonces, nada. Te vas a poner a estudiar – me respondió Jer tajante.

– ¿Me vas a llevar a vivir contigo? – le volví a suplicar a Jer.

– Que, no Kath, no, tú te quedas con Doña Isobel. Ya te dije. – Me contesto rotundo, – y toma porque vas a necesitar lana. – dijo mientras me daba unos billetes.

– Pero, yo no quiero lana, yo lo que quiero es irme a vivir contigo, – le dije haciendo un puchero.

Él me da un beso – y te pones a estudiar – me dijo a modo de despedida.

– Que no te das cuenta que yo no quiero vivir en esta casa – dije, ya desesperada.

– Y tú no entiendes, que tú lo que tienes que estar haciendo es estudiar. – Me dice comenzando a enojarse – y metete come y dale de comer a los niños – y se va y me deja ahí.

– ¡Pero, yo me quiero ir a vivir contigo! Está bien, todo bien, ¡Mal hermano! – Le grité y Matt, solo se encoje de hombros, se acerca y me da un beso. – ¡Pa eso me hubieras dejado en la cárcel! – le grito a Jer mientras se aleja.

XOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto a las afueras del Whitmore College…

**_PDV Stefan. _**

– En que barrio te fuiste a meter , hermano – me dijo Damon, con media sonrisa. – Es que, que le roben a uno los faros del carro, por estarle tomando fotos a una chavita, disque con unas tijeras. – me decía mientras seguía riéndose.

Yo no hice, más que sonreír, más que de felicidad de nervios, es que nada más de acordarme del beso, las piernas se me hacían gelatina.

– Y pues, siquiera estaba buena, digo para que haya valido la pena. – me dijo Damon, aun con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara.

– Era preciosa, no te exagero, fuera de serie, para que me entiendas, divina, si una chavita, pero con una fuerza, una rebeldía y esos labios, mmm, – le conteste a Damon con un suspiro ahogado al final.

– No te vas a meter en problemas, ¿verdad Stefan?– y se me quedo viendo según el muy serio, para terminar diciendo– sin mí – y los dos nos reímos a carcajada limpia, mientras chocabamos las manos divertidos.

– Stefan, es que esas chavitas de barrio tienen un vuelo, esas chavitas que le dan a uno tres vueltas– me dijo todavía riendo.

– No, es que yo creo que tú la vez y te enloqueces, estoy seguro– le dije.

– Una chela, ¿pues? – me dijo Damon. Y le ofreció también una al mecánico que me estaba poniendo los faros del carro.

– Ya estuvo joven. – me dijo el mecánico.

– Está bien, los voy a probar. – le respondí mientras me acercaba al carro a encender los faros. Comprobé que funcionaban y le pague al mecánico, toda mi mesada.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Tiempo presente en el hospital**

**_PDV Stefan_**

Y asi fue Damon se enloqueció por Katherine tan pronto la vio por eso no entendí su respuesta cuando le dije que ella se nos estaba muriendo.

Sus palabas me retumbaban en los oídos. – _Otra vez Katherine se muere, otra vez Katherine se muere, no, pinche guey, no, si eso es lo que ella quiere entonces que se muera, hermano, pero a mí, no me chingues. – _

Katherine siempre fue un misterio, nuca sabíamos que esperar de ella.

– Usted es el acompañante de la muchacha que tenemos en cirugía – me abordo un doctor de repente.

– Sí, sí de Katherine, ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ya se encuentra fuera de peligro? – pegunte desesperado.

– Le tengo noticias – me dijo el doctor con una frialdad, que yo simplemente espere lo peor. Sin embargo lo que dijo a continuación me dejo frio pero no fue la mala notica que yo más temía. – ella tiene seis semanas de embarazo. ¿Quién es el papá, usted?– pregunto él.


End file.
